A Love That'll Always be Forever...
by Matt Ishida's Gurl
Summary: All the DigiDestineds are in Love... but which is in love with who? This is Season 02 but there are no new characters.


…. A Love for all Time….

Matt woke up on a Saturday morning. All groggy and grumpy he trudged to the living room to watch T.V. 

*.·*·.·*·.

Sora woke up at the sound of her alarm. "Stupid alarm. I thought I turned it off last night." She turned it off and went back to sleep again. She got up instantly forgetting she had to meet the others at the park today. She jumped out of bed and put on her clothes. She forgot they were supposed to meet at 3:00. She went back to sleep not even bothering changing back in her Pajamas. 

*.·*·.·*·.

Mimi got up. Lifting up her beauty mask she stretched. She walked out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She dug in the closet to look for her newest outfit. She then brushed her hair 10 times to make it soft and glossy. She washed her face and walked out to the living room and ate her breakfast.

*.·*·.·*·.

Tai got up grumpy with his hair in all directions. He left his room ad did the same thing as Matt did. "Gosh Tai you look like a monster." Kari said has she tossed him a brush. "Here brush your hair before you kill my eyes." She joked as she sat next to him and changed the channel to cartoons. "Hey I was watching that!"

"So now your not." 

"Gr.…" He looked at his 11-year-old sister, who was the most mature girl, he ever seen. He was now 14 and it has been 3 years since they left the Digital World…

*.·*·.·*·.

Izzy woke up and wet to his laptop instantly and typed away.

*.·*·.·*·.

"Ack! I think I have an asthma attack! Oh, wait I don't…" said the panicked Joe. He went back to sleep.

*.·*·.·*·.

Sora waited in the park, almost half asleep Matt came. "Hey Sora!" 

"Oh hey Matt" She yawned, "I almost fell asleep here." 

"I could see that" Matt laughed. "Hey!" Mimi cried as she ran toward them. "How are ya?" 

"I'm fine, but sleepy" Sora said dozing off.

"I'm ok" said Matt cheerfully. "Ahh. Here comes afro hair boy now…." Said Matt joking. "Hi Guys!" Tai yelled as he and Kari ran towards them. Sora laughed at Matt's joke. "Hey Tai." 

"Oh Hey Sora!" Tai said. "Hey Kari" said Sora cheerfully. "Hey Sora!" replied Kari. She looked around. "Where are all the others?" 

"I dunno Kari." Tai said. "Hey!" Izzy said as he ran with his laptop in his backpack as always. Next to Izzy was Joe. "Hi!" said Joe Cheerfully. "Hi guys!" said T.K. as he walked to the group. The group all went to the nearby zoo where they were having a festival. The group split up. Mimi and Sora. Tai and Kari. Matt and T.K. Joe and Izzy. "Hey Sora?" Mimi said nervously."Yeah Mimi?" 

"I think I like someone in our group." 

"Who?" Sora said. She knew it had to be Tai. "I like Matt." Mimi whispered. Sora almost fell down. "Really?" Sora stammered. "Yeah." Said Mimi smugly. "I think he's pretty cute. Don't you think?" said Mimi dreamily. "Um….yeah.." said Sora.

*.·*·.·*·.

~~~Flashback~~~

In the DigiWorld….

Matt ran up to Sora. "Hey Sora…"he said shyly. A little too shy, shy enough to make Sora suspicious. "Oh hey Matt" she said cheerfully. (Now tell me if this fic is too cheerful ok?) Matt grabbed her arm and dragged her away to a private place. "Um…Sora there's something I need to tell you." He said in a serious voice. "What Matt?" 

"Well it's that ever since we met I…I love you." He said looking in her eyes. She looked back. "I love you too Matt."She said. They leaned toward each other and kissed on the lips. "Let's not tell this to the others." Said Matt. But now to Sora that was a bad idea.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

*.·*·.·*·.

Sora looked horrified. "Hello Sora?" Mimi said waving her hand in front of Sora's face. "Huh?" She said snapping back to reality. "You were on another planet," joked Mimi. "Anyways what should I do? Should I ask him to go out?" she asked in a pleading voice."Well I don't know Mimi, maybe you should figure it out by yourself." She said. "Oh ok" said Mimi. "Oh there's Matt now!" said Mimi as she ran toward them. "Hey Matt!" Mimi yelled as she wrapped her arm around his. "Uh…what's this all about?" He said trying to tug away from Mimi but her grasp was too tight. "Yamato" she said calling him by his Japanese name. "What I want to say is…" she looked away. "I…have a crush on you." She said. "Ack!" Matt screeched as T.K. stared at Mimi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matt's thoughts~~~~~~~~

Oh god why me? Why does she like me? Why didn't we tell the others that we liked each other? Ahh! I like Sora! Not Mimi. What should I do?

To be continued


End file.
